It is well known that such persons as securities traders, sales people, order takers, nurses, etc., spend an appreciable amount of time over the course of a day manually filling in various forms, such as purchase orders, charts, etc. Various techniques have been devised to reduce the amount of time spent filling in such forms. One such technique displays the fields of a form on the cathode ray tube or other display of a computer. A user "fills in" the displayed fields by entering the information called for by each field using the computer keyboard. However, the amount of time that such known techniques save over the manual method of filling in a form is not substantial when a user thereof is not proficient in using a computer keyboard.